


A Jury Fic

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Completely AU. Frankie being evicted before Zach and their reunion in the jury house a week later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jury Fic

“What?” Zach stared at the screen in utter shock. Had he just heard that right? Clearly he had, because Frankie was on his feet and headed towards the door. The vote had been four to one. Were Frankie and Zach seriously the only people who didn’t know this was coming? That answer was clearly no, because Donny who was sat in the nomination chair next to Frankie, looked about as shocked as Zach did. Zach followed Frankie to the door in a daze. Frankie had hugged Donny and then told the rest of the house not to bother, he wasn’t in the mood to deal with bullshit. Zach knew that didn’t include him. And Frankie knew Zach had cast the soul vote to keep him in the house. When Frankie reached the door and started gathering his bags, tears started to escape from Zach’s eyes. When Frankie saw that Zach was crying, he dropped his bags and threw his arms around Zach in a split second. They hugged each other so tightly neither could breathe. “I love you,” Zach whispered almost inaudibly.

“I love you, too,” Frankie mumbled in return. “Don’t do anything stupid to get yourself evicted, okay? You can win this thing if you play your cards right.”

Zach forced a small smile. “I’m going to miss you,” he mumbled.

“I’ll miss you more,” Frankie said as he picked his bags back up and walked out the door. Zach collapsed to the floor against the door when it closed, sobbing into his hands. Donny came over a few minutes later and helped him to his feet.

“Get it together. One of us has to win this HOH or we’re both going on the block, since apparently the entire rest of the house is working together now.”

“This is fucking bullshit,” Zach said in retort heading towards the sliding glass doors that opened into the backyard with Donny.

**

After the competition was over and Hayden had turned the HOH room key over to Cody is when the proverbial shit hit the proverbial fan. Zach didn’t even bother trying to talk to Cody, he just blew up at every little thing until the nomination ceremony came.

“I’ve chosen to nominate, you Donny and you Zach for eviction this week.”

“Thought we were in an alliance, Cody? Thought Frankie was in our alliance, too. What the fuck do you think you’re doing? This is complete fucking bullshit,” Zach said hotly.

“And I thought Derrick was in our alliance, but I guess his eviction proved that wrong. This is called payback. You and your little boyfriend, turned on the alliance, now we’re turning on you,” Cody said before angrily fleeing to the HOH room.

Zach stormed off to the rock room and no one tried to stop him.

**

“I’ve chosen not to use the power of veto,” Christine said replacing the necklace into its box with a snap. “This meeting is adjourned.”

Zach hadn’t been thinking right since Frankie left the house and that was evidenced by the fact that he never even tried to campaign for himself to stay. He spent the entire week fuming and blowing up at every little thing, so it was no surprise to anyone at all when Julie read the eviction results that Thursday night.

“By a vote of 4 to 0, Zach, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house.”

**

“I wonder who it’s going to be,” Nicole said impatiently as the jury members sat in the kitchen waiting on their latest arrival.

“Depends entirely on who won HOH. If it was anyone except Zach and Donny, one of them will be walking through the door any minute,” Frankie said.

Almost like clockwork, they heard the door squeak open at that exact moment, and not three seconds later, Zach was entering the kitchen and throwing his arms around Frankie’s neck. Frankie, initially in shock, managed to recover enough to lock his arms around Zach’s back. “Hey,” Zach mumbled.

“Hey,” Frankie giggled. “What happened?”

“Cody won HOH. Or well, here, I have this, we can all watch,” Zach said holding up the DVD case.

**

“Where am I sleeping?” Zach asked a couple hours later.

“With me,” Frankie said with a smile, pulling Zach towards the bedroom he had claimed upon his arrival in the house. Zach laughed as he trailed after Frankie. Zach was so much more relaxed now that there weren’t cameras and microphones everywhere and Frankie could tell. “Now,” Frankie said, closing the door behind them with a sharp snap. Zach smiled at Frankie. “Come here, you,’ Frankie demanded opening his arms. Zach complied with Frankie’s request and wrapped his arms around Frankie’s middle. 

“I think we have a conversation to be having,” Frankie said eventually as the two broke apart and sat on the edge of the bed.

“You weren’t kidding?” Zach said with a slight smile.

Frankie shook his head. “If you want to talk about it, we can talk about it. No cameras. No microphones. Just you and me,” he said with a smile.

“So, does it make me gay if I’m in love with you?”

“Are you in love with me?”

Zach laughed, but said nothing.

“I asked a question,” Frankie pressed with an air of joking.

“Yes, Frankie,” Zach said, still laughing. “It’s silly that we even have to have this conversation right now, but I’m so fucking in love with you it’s unreal. I love you so much and I…” But in that moment he was cut off by Frankie tackling him to the bed and kissing his neck. Zach giggled Frankie’s name until he finally stopped, collapsing onto his back next to Zach.

“I love you, too,” Frankie said finally. “And I’m in love with you, too,” he added.

“But does it make me gay? Not that I care if it does, but I don’t know. I’m just so confused.”

“Sexuality isn’t black and white,” Frankie said. “It’s a spectrum of gray where labeling is optional. Just because you’re in love with me,” he continued with a wide smile, “doesn’t make you gay or anything else. It’s the things that go along with it that could I suppose make you unable to call yourself straight at the very least.”

“Like this?” Zach said, tackling Frankie to the bed with a very passionate kiss. When they finally broke apart a long while later, Zach was wearing the biggest smile Frankie had ever seen. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” he said with a laugh.

Frankie laughed in response, placing his head on Zach’s chest. “Not sure, I’ve ever been happier in my life to be completely honest.”

“Me either,” Zach agreed, wrapping his arms around Frankie’s body, holding him tightly.

“So, anyway. You don’t have to be gay or straight or anything at all if you don’t want to be. But if you’re going to continue to kiss me like that, which I sure hope you are planning on continuing, I don’t really think it would be right to call yourself straight anymore.”

Zach laughed. “I’m in love with you and that’s what I’m concerned about right now. I’m so fucking in love with you. You are literally all I can think about and literally all I want. It is almost painful how in love I am with you. I missed you so much this week. Like so much,” Zach said as he pulled Frankie tight to his chest.


End file.
